


Year One: The Unwilling Hufflepuff

by thehyperactivesammich



Series: The Order of Erebor [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And Gandalf meddles, Because that is what Gandalf does, Bilbo is a badass Hufflepuff, Fact of life, Gen, Hogwarts AU, I'll be adding tags as i write, Later in the series there will be Thilbo, This is a fusion, Thorin is a grouchy Gryffindor, just FYI, so this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehyperactivesammich/pseuds/thehyperactivesammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First year Bilbo Baggins never wanted anything to do with the war between the Durin and Moira families that waged in the halls of Hogwarts.</p><p>Unfortunately, you don't always get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year One: The Unwilling Hufflepuff

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh...I wrote a Hogwarts AU?? IDK, you guys. If you want more you have to tell me.
> 
> This fic (and series) would not have been possible if not for my BFF GothMaureen and meg (who is kinda my Hobbit soulmate). Maureen was patient enough to respond to my million texts in which I bitched about this fic. Meanwhile meg was nice enough to look over my notes and list and point out things she didn't understand or different ways to include certain characters (then I would thank her and change details or scream NOPE and do what I wanted to anyway).
> 
> So. My eternal gratitude.
> 
> I'm screwing with Tolkien's Canon for this series, so there's that. Parts Two and Three will be longer, no doubt.
> 
> Feedback helps me immensely. Please tell me what you think.
> 
> Enjoy.

Bilbo Baggins was quite odd, for a member of the Baggins line.

His mother, Belladonna Took-Baggins, had been a Gryffindor. His father, Bungo Baggins, had been a Ravenclaw.

They talked, for the first time, during an Interhouse Unity meeting in their fifth year. They had known of each other's existence previously-apparently the Took and Baggins lines were connected a long, long way back, and Hogwarts wasn't so big that you didn't know who your year-mates were, even in different houses.

Belladonna and Bungo, as they told their son, became friends after that one meeting, and eventually started to date midway through their sixth year.

Academy sweethearts, as it were.

The point was-Bilbo Baggins had qualities and traits of both the Took and Baggins lines. He had trademarks of the Gryffindor house, yet he also had blood of a Ravenclaw.

Which is probably why the Sorting Hat had sat on his head for a solid ten minutes before shouting out "HUFFLEPUFF" with an audible question mark on the end.

xxxxxxxxxx

Bilbo had secretly wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw.

His mother had piled all sorts of wondrous stories in his head about her days in Gryffindor. She had told him about all the antics she had gotten up to, including sneaking around the Forbidden Forest, exploring the castle's secrets at night, and constantly stealing the Quidditch field from the Slytherin team, even when they had booked the field.

It all sounded wonderful...but his father had also regaled him with stories from his days at Hogwarts. He had spoken of the closeness of the Ravenclaw house; each pushing one another to do better in their classes; of creating spells with his yearmates; of the grand, beautiful library that was quiet for the most part, unless the librarian caught you goofing off.

With each story Bungo told, Bilbo felt the draw of Ravenclaw more and more. He no longer wanted to be doing brave, brash things under the lion's banner; he wanted to grow up smart, and become a wise, successful wizard who ran his own business or created new spells like it was nothing.

Bilbo had been sure he would be placed in Ravenclaw.

Unfortunately, that turned out not to be the case.

Luckily for Bilbo, his best friend, Hamfast Gamgee, was a second-year Hufflepuff.

The older boy'd squeezed his shoulder when he had slunk over to the Hufflepuff table, a gloomy expression on his face. "I'm sorry," He'd started when Bilbo had sat down next to him. "I know how much you wanted-"

"My mum's going to be so disappointed," Bilbo had grumbled, and they hadn't spoken a word of it since.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two months in Bilbo decided Hufflepuff wasn't so bad a house after all.

Hamfast was in Hufflepuff, after all, and even though his dorm mates were some of the most timid creatures on the Earth, the older Hufflepuffs were kind and nice and often offered to help him with his assignments, even if he didn't need any help at all.

Most of his classes were with the Ravenclaws, although there was Astronomy and History of Magic with the Slytherins and Herbology and Charms with the Gryffindors.

Halfway through November, Bilbo decided he was glad he wasn't in Ravenclaw, because none of the ravens seemed too eager to get to know him. In fact, most of the Ravenclaw first years seemed to think he was just another boring old Hufflepuff with not much to offer.

The Hufflepuff eventually took to sitting next to dark-haired Lindir, who was somewhat of an outcast amongst his fellow Ravenclaws. Whenever Bilbo asked him why he never sat with any of his housemates, Lindir smiled, shrugged, and refused to dwell on the subject.

(Bilbo eventually stopped asking).

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time December rolled around, Bilbo had learned five very important things.

One-stay out of the way of the upperclassmen. Especially the Slytherins.

Two-do not get involved in the feud between the Durin and Moira families. If Bilbo ever found himself in the same hallway during one of their tiffs, he kept his head down and walked away, fast.

Three-never question what Professor Gandalf kept in the silver bottle perched on his desk at all times. If you wanted to keep your sanity, that is.

Four-always finish your assignments for Professor Saruman. No one wanted to be on the receiving end of one of his disgusted and disappointed looks.

Five-never interrupt Professor Radagast's lectures with a question unless you wanted a long, rambly answer that never made sense or was on topic.

Bilbo thought they were pretty solid rules.

He might have to write them down somewhere.

xxxxxxxxxx

On the morning of December 4th, Bilbo got post from his mother informing him that he was, indeed, coming home for the holidays and not staying at Hogwarts, because that would be unacceptable seeing as how all their relatives would be coming over for Christmas and it simply would not do for Bilbo to not be there.

Hamfast patted his shoulder as Bilbo's expression fell. "I'm sure your holidays will be just fine."

"I WAS planning on going home," The first year muttered into his pumpkin juice, not at all convincingly.

"Of course you were," Hamfast began, but they were interrupted by the sound of a loud yell from the Gryffindor table.

Almost every one in the Great Hall turned to see third-year Thorin Oakenshield standing up, staring down at his robes in a horrified and very angry manner.

Pumpkin juice was dripping off him. It was in his long hair, down the front of his robes, and (Bilbo assumed; he couldn't actually see much because of the table) collecting in a pool around his feet.

Over two thirds of the Slytherin table were laughing, smirking, and snickering, pointing at the Durin in amusement. At the end of the table Bilbo could see two Slytherin third-years high-fiving (the culprits, no doubt).

The Gryffindor looked as if he was about to exact his revenge-only the arrival of Headmistress Galadriel put a stop to that.

"Fifteen points from Slytherin," She said in a disappointed voice that had the entire Hall in a shushed voice. Pinning a look on the culprits, she rested a hand on Thorin's shoulder and guided him from the hall.

"Aren't you glad you're not staying for the holidays?" Hamfast asked wryly, and the first-year grudgingly nodded.

"Yeah...I guess I am."

xxxxxxxxxx

Bilbo awoke December 18th with a weird, rolling feeling in his gut.

He labeled it as disdain for spending the holidays with his relatives and rolled out of bed to finish packing. With the way his dorm mates had been going on about being off for two and a half weeks, Bilbo had gone to bed early to try and drown them out. Anything he had tried to pack had been thrown back out by the particularly loud Oynn (which surprised Bilbo, since Oynn was usually the quietest and most timid of the first-year Hufflepuffs).

Bilbo packed quickly and (mostly) silently, though it wouldn't have made a difference since his dorm mates were sleeping like the dead.

Serves them right, Bilbo thought fiercely, sliding his wand in one of the pockets of his robes and walking out of his dorm, through the tunnel, and out of the common room.

His destination was the Great Hall, for his stomach was rumbling rather loudly and breakfast was a rather welcome idea.

"Ah, Mr. Baggins!" A voice declared rather cheerfully, and Bilbo turned to find himself facing Professor Gandalf, the Gryffindor Head of House.

"Good morning, Professor," The first-year said as politely as he could. Professor Gandalf had been his mother's favorite teacher back in her Hogwarts days, and they still communicated to this day.

Bilbo didn't want any talk of rude behavior getting back to his mother, she would be infuriated and he would get lectured.

The Transfiguration professor eyed him with a knowing sort of smile, and Bilbo fidgeted under his gaze.

"I see much of your mother in you," Gandalf said abruptly, still smiling. "But your father is in there too."

"Uh...thank you?" Bilbo said, a little confused. He glanced quickly at the Great Hall, which was mere feet away. His stomach was practically singing his hunger. Loudly.

"You are welcome, my dear boy!" Gandalf beamed at him, and Bilbo felt suddenly like he had just passed a test. "Enjoy your breakfast, and I will see you after the holidays!"

"Er...right then," Bilbo said, as Gandalf turned around with a swoosh of his grey robes and proceeded up one of the giant staircases.

Shaking his head, the Hufflepuff turned a made a beeline for the Great Hall, practically diving onto one of the benches at the Hufflepuff table in order to get to the food.

"I'm guessing you're hungry?" Hamfast said from next to him, and Bilbo just threw him a thumbs up before piling his plate with as much food as he could.

After all, he wasn't going to eat much over the holidays if his Great-Aunt Pansy was going to be cooking.

xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
